Natsu and Wendy's Grand magic games
by dreft26
Summary: Natsu and Wendy fall in love with each other after a surprise evnt at the beach. Enjoy! Check out my deviant as well for drawing from the story as well as several other cool stuff. names dreft26, all the stuff there are made by me.
1. Chapter 1

The grand magic games

Disclaimer, I do not own theese characters, nor do i have any hope for the future to do so. I love fairy tail just as it is.

The story will follow the events of the real story but with small changes made so that I can get in the pairing that im wishing for. It's going to be the unlikely twist of Wendy and Natsu with no excuse for the age gap. There, you're warned so no flamers for the pairing please.

After the tenrou group had returned and settled all matters with the new oracion seis they decided to participate in the grand magic games. Since the games were being held two months later they all decided to train for themselves. Natsu's group went to the beach. Natsu gave it all from the very first day, running around the beach with a giant tire tied around his stomach. It didnt cause very large problems for him and thus he was running in quite high speed.

"You really should be more careful Natsu!" called Lucy as he passed her. Swimming around in the water currently unseen by all others were Juvia trying to find a way to land Gray.

Sitting comfortable beneath the shade of a tree sat Wendy completely immersed in the two scrolls that she had received from Grandine. Despite the shade sweat rolled down her forehead from focusing so hard as the diagrams and instructions were complicated and hard to understand.

"Are you getting anything from those scrolls Wendy?" Charle had finally escaped Happy and found her way back to Wendy.

"It's going great Charle, but it would go so much faster if I wasn't interrupted all the time."

Charle blushed red and replied; "sorry Wendy, it's just that I had to get away from Happy somehow."

Wendy laughed a bit, "Oh, no it wasn't you I was talking about. I meant Natsu, he just keeps on running around causing a ruckus. You know, you could give Happy a sign of how you feel if he annoys you that much."

Charle turned a deeper shade of red and walked away in a daze.

"Wendy!" called Lucy from the water. "The water's great, take a dive before we end for the day." Wendy sighed and stood up to join her.

Just as she was about to cross the beach to join Lucy she realized she had forgotten something, or rather someone. She was run down by Natsu in full charge and they rolled a couple of meters. When Wendy opened her eyes she blushed as she came face to face with Natsu's fiery ones and realized how hard it would be to explain this to the others.

More to come later on!


	2. Chapter 2

The grand magic games

Wendy pulled her lips away from Natsu's and for a moment she laid there studying his reaction. And then she realized her mistake as Lucy materialized next to them laughing. Both Natsu and Wendy turned bright red and they sprang apart.

"Well I guess that's settled, we were all wondering how we were going to be roomed up at the hotel and now that this happened there's no question about it." Said Erza and Lucy nodded while trying to contain her laughter.

"I guess it's me and you then Erza?" Erza nodded.

"What about me? Am I going to be sleeping alone?" Gray complained half joking.

"No you can take the cats." Everyone burst out laughing except for Wendy and Natsu who silently prayed that they were joking.

"I can't believe they went through with it!" complained Natsu back in his and Wendy's room. Their room was a luxury suite with a king sized bed.

"Just one bed!" was the first thing Natsu said as he entered the room.

They went down to dinner together trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Look at the happy couple!" Exclaimed Gray loudly which earned him a blazing fireball from Natsu. Dinner was just the usual and Wendy thanked god that she got to sit as far away from Natsu as possible.

For a couple of hours they sat there chatting about the little things like the matches they were all going to be fighting at the games. Both Erza and Lucy yawned wide and decided to call it a day. Gray was pulled up to his room by the two exceed when the first argument broke out between him and Natsu.

"You wanna call it a day as well?" asked Natsu as he didn't feel comfortable going to bed before the younger girl. To Natsu's relief she nodded and he accompanied her up to their suite. Natsu finished preparing for bed in a flash and yet he wasn't fast enough to grab the only pillow in the bed.

"You lose Natsu!" she smirked, something which was quite unusual for her. Seeing Natsu sigh in disappointment she felt guilty and called after him.

"I was only kidding you know, we can share it!" She lied back down facing him as he crawled to the middle of the bed. For what felt like hours they laid there facing each other. Natsu reached out and fixed a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and Wendy blushed.

"Why did you do that?" Wendy asked. Natsu shrugged and moments later he fell asleep with a content look on his face. Wendy closed her eyes for a moment.

"Kiss, Wendy again." Wendy's eyes sprang open once again in shock had he really meant that?

"Natsu?" She asked confused. She didn't get any reply as Natsu looked to be fully asleep. She took a moment to consider and then she did something that surprised even herself. She kissed his forehead snuggled closer to him before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As Natsu woke up the next morning he felt his arms wrapped around something warm and he smelled a wonderful perfume. Not trusting his other senses he opened his eyes to see Wendy lying right next to him with a content smile on her face. He almost screamed, but stopped himself when he realized what had happened. She must have twisted around in her sleep and he must have wrapped his arms around her. Yes that must be it! It was all done in their sleep!

As he laid there he couldn't bring himself to move her, as a matter of fact he was quite comfortable just lying there with his arms around her. Yet, there was one thing that he kept coming back to. Those wonderful lips stopped halfway through a sigh, for some reason he found them quite mesmerizing. He thought about what had happened the previous day at the beach and though he thought he'd never admit it, the kiss had felt pretty good. Okey, maybe pretty good didn't cover it. He tried amazing,, but no, still didn't cover half of what he felt. He felt the need rising to feel that again and he wondered. Would she wake up? Could he do it once more without her noticing? He had to take a chance and so he leant forward in an attempt to capture her lips, but he was interrupted by Wendy waking up.

"What are you doing?" She fumed appearing unfazed by their position. Natsu turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Nothing, I was just going to…" he stuttered.

"Going to do this?" she asked with a smile as she closed the gap between them. Natsu moaned in approval and found himself kissing back, he had but one thought in his head. Wendy. Wendy removed her lips from Natsu's and giggled at his reaction. His brain seemed to have short circuited.

"Not so hard now is it?" Wendy asked once more fuming though it was clear she was fighting back a laugh.

"You kissed me!" said Natsu in disbelief.

"Yes, though there won't be any more kisses if you don't take me down to breakfast, your decision." Natsu had no idea what to answer to that so he stated the obvious once again.

"You kissed me!"

"And you liked it so don't go denying it!"

Wendy kissed Natsu's forehead to kick him into gear once more and untangled herself to get dressed. Natsu stood up, clearly less dazed and started to get dressed himself after all he was no Gray.

As they walked down to breakfast Natsu took Wendy's hand and kissed her just before they sat down next to each other. The others stared in disbelief at the obvious couple.

"You kissed her!" Gray loudly exclaimed and Wendy and Natsu turned to each other and laughed.

"So you say." Erza had never seen Natsu reply so casually to anything before and she wondered what kind of magic Wendy had used on him.

"I woke up this morning to find myself snuggled right next to him and he was trying to kiss me!" explained Wendy which didn't really explain anything at all to the some reason Happy and Gray high fived each other.

"Okay what's going on here?" asked Erza and Happy and Gray burst out laughing and they both fell to the floor. Erza grew impatient and smacked them both on their heads which put an end to their laughing.

"I came up with the idea to have Happy sneak into the room and steal all their pillows but one so they'd be left with only the option of sleeping close together and the mission was a great success, it worked even better than we thought." they high fived once more for good measure.

"It was you!" Natsu's fist lit up and he was about to pound them both, but Wendy calmed him down.

"Now Natsu, no need to complain now is there?" Natsu frowned and then he calmed down.

"Now Natsu, no need to complain now is there?" both Happy and Gray mimicked Wendy which earned them both a blast of air from Wendy and they toppled back on the ground

After breakfast Natsu and Wendy strolled down to the beach hand in hand with the others following close behind still in shock. Wendy kissed Natsu's cheek before settling down beneath the tree from the previous day.

Natsu spent the day running around the mountains close by with the tire still tied around his stomach and Happy shouting encouragements of sorts. This meant that Charle was free to do whatever she wanted to though she couldn't quite hide the sadness that she felt from watching Happy flying around someone else.

"I told you, you should tell him!" encouraged Wendy and Charle sighed.

"Not everyone can have their handsome prince crashing with them while training at the beach you know." complained Charle while also trying to get Wendy to feel embarrassed about her new relationship.

"I guess not." Wendy simply answered and went back to reading.

The day went by much the same as the previous one except Natsu kept his distance so as to not disturb Wendy from her reading but he returned midday when Virgo appeared and told them all about the crisis in the celestial world. He held Wendy close as the magic circle materialized beneath the and they were all transported to the other realm. Except for Jet and Droy, who were both sad because they'd been left behind in the normal world.

"My old friends!" Said the stellar spirit king before cracking a smile and lifting his cape to reveal all of Lucy's celestial spirits.

"Let's party!" he yelled.

"Whaaaat?"


	4. Chapter 4

"The spirits that you left behind when you were trapped at that island all wanted to meet you again and since we couldn't put that much pressure on your magical power, we lured you all here under the pretense that we were in a crisis." said the stellar spirit king and Natsu nodded looking like he was half asleep. Wendy dragged him down to her own height and smacked her lips against his effectively waking Natsu up.

"A party means that we dance." Wendy demanded and dragged Natsu over to where Lyra was playing her lyre. Natsu picked up on the dancing moves rather fast and they started off with a slow waltz. It all felt so perfect to Wendy and took a step closer to Natsu comfortably resting her head against his chest. Natsu sighed in content as he looked down at her peaceful form and silently thanked god that he didn't have an outfit matching Lucy's this time. Since coming to the spirit realm the group had their clothes changed. Wendy got the outfit that she'd been changed into during their battle with Master Hades while Natsu got a white suit that matched hers perfectly. He kissed Wendy one more time and she stirred.

"Although I quite like it I get tired from dancing like this so let's take a break." She nodded and the walked down towards the buffet where all the others had already taken several helpings of everything.

"I'll fill up our plate so just go down and find a couple of chairs won't you Natsu?" Natsu nodded and seated himself at Lucy's left. Wendy arrived shortly after with the largest plate Natsu had ever seen. He noticed she didn't eat as much as usual and asked her if there was anything wrong.

"Not hungry." She simply answered and Natsu kept on scarfing down while Wendy just watched him.

"It's good you didn't change after this happened otherwise I'd have to rethink this relationship thing." Natsu gulped and swallowed a bite that was a bit too large for him.

"What do you mean?" She laughed at his reaction before she answered.

"You know that a lot of girls want their boyfriends to change when they start dating, I'm not like that. I fell in love with the dimwitted pink haired mage that wanted to find out how it was to kiss while I was asleep and if you changed then it wouldn't be that same boy anymore." She kissed him before falling asleep curled together in a ball at his lap muttering something about eating Aries and Cancer.

"She's so cute!" said Aries who'd walked up to the couple. Natsu nodded.

"You bet she is though I keep forgetting she's just 12, she sleeps so much more than me."

"No she doesn't!" complained Lucy.

"I mean…" and she stuttered and blushed a bit.

"You slept like that a lot of times during at my lap during jobs remember?" She blushed again and Natsu realized she was envious of Wendy. Maybe just maybe, she had also developed feelings towards him.

"What are you talking about? That was seven years ago how can you still hold that against me?" he yelled which earned him a chicken in the face from Lucy.

"We were frozen in time remember? It's like it happened just two months ago last time!" Natsu mumbled something which might have been an apology that never reached Lucy's ears and he returned his attention towards Wendy. He wondered why he'd ignored her for so long, two days ago he was just about to make a move on Lucy.

"Hey Wendy, this is a party you know. If you could just wake up we could dance some more." She woke up and opened those brown eyes that had melted Natsu. He didn't know about any 12 year olds that could pull of gorgeous except for her. She stretched her arms before pulling herself into a seated position.

"Well if you said we could dance then what are we doing loafing around here. We'll see you later Lucy I've got some unfinished business with this dimwit." Lucy sighed and waved them off with a sad look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"She seems awfully down don't you think?" Wendy asked. Natsu shrugged hesitantly.

"This is her party after all, she should be the life and soul of it." She danced as if she was floating through the air and to Natsu it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"Okay hothead, I know there is something wrong when you're this silent so spit it out." Natsu shrugged and answered.

"No, Lucy deserves to have her own secrets as well so I won't tell you." Wendy frowned in annoyance, but didn't push the subject any more.

They danced for what felt like forever and they saw Juvia chatting with Aquarius, Gray bumping fists with Leo and Tauros trying to ask Erza to dance. So it went on 'til dawn when the king said that they should return to their own world.

When they returned to the human world they were met by Jet and Droy's shocked faces. "Ah so that's where they were." said Levy.

"That's mean, you've been gone for two months and you haven't even noticed our absence!"

"Two months? What are you talking about? We only went partying for one night." Said lucy who was now starting to get a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled without even bothering to use her key.

"Punishment time I presume?" said the maid as she appeared from beneath Happy.

"I don't suppose you have something to explain here now do you?" said a frowning and angry Lucy.

"Of course, time flows differently in the spirit realm so one day there equals approximately two months, but everyone knows that right?" she felt sweat running down her face as seven mages grouped on her.

"I suppose every spirit knows this, but has it dawned on you that we're not spirits?"

"It might have crossed my mind." said Virgo nervously before she poofed out of existence leaving the mages to grieve on their own.

"Our precious training time!" Wendy cried against Natsu's chest while he tried to comfort her.

"This is no time to be laying around daydreaming. Erza's training camp of death starts now, be prepared you won't even be able to sleep." Erza waved with her arms like crazy and the others started laughing like crazy when a pigeon landed on her head.

The carrier bird fluttered like crazy as Erza tried to get the message off its foot. It read; "To fairy tail. Come to the broken suspension bridge on the western hill."

"I wanna pound someone!" said Natsu cracking his knuckles in anticipation. When they arrived he got really disappointed that nobody was there.

"Let's go Wendy." Natsu took her hand and kissed her ready to walk back, but they quickly spun back around when they heard a noise coming from the bridge. In no time at all the bridge had repaired itself and it looked good as new. Natsu wrapped his arms around Wendy protectively and Wendy welcomed the extra warmth that her boyfriend brought her.

"It could be a trap." considered Gray and all the others nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Erza. The others were silent for a long time.

"I say we spring the trap and beat the crap out of anyone trying to take us down." Wendy tried to calm him down, but she knew when she was fighting a lost battle.

They ended up crossing the bridge despite Jet and Droy's loud complaints. And they soon came face to face to three hooded figures. As they lifted their hoods Erza's eyes met Jellal's.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been a long time, fairy tail" said Jellal. Natsu fired up his fist and got ready to attack, but Wendy stopped him.

"I don't think they're enemies this time." Meredy nodded and Ultear started to explain,

"I broke Jellal out of prison and together we founded the independent guild _crime sorciere_. It is a guild with one purpose only, to rid the world of dark guilds. Never mind that actually the reason we called you here is much simpler. You are entering the grand magic games right?" they nodded.

"We can't get close to the arena so we need a favor from you."

"What? You want an autograph from someone?" Ultear frowned and answered.

"Not quite, every year we feel a magic presence that feels like it's related to Zeref. We want you to investigate that magical presence for us."

"And of course we'll be rooting for fairy tail all the way." Said Meredy and smiled reassuringly. Erza quickly agreed to help them and they were all about to leave when Ultear spoke up once more;

"I guess you're all a little pressed for time right now isn't that so? If you want to, I can help you upgrade your magic with second origin to make it that much more capable." Natsu agreed so quickly that Wendy was afraid he'd kiss Ultear from joy, luckily for her that never happened and Ultear started drawing a magic circle on Natsu before she activated it and Natsu screamed in pain.

"Just how painful is that?" asked Gray as he watched Natsu writhing on the floor obviously in immeasurable pain.

"Do you want to try a sense link?" asked Meredy and Gray freaked out loudly. Wendy watched in concern at her boyfriend and pleaded that he'd be ok. Happy noticed that Erza and Jellal had disappeared and got a smug look on his face as he flew down to the beach following their trail. He settled down on a nearby branch and watched the scene unfold.

Erza suddenly got very mad at Jellal and charged him, they toppled down the hill and landed at the bottom with Jellal on top of her. Jellal said something that Happy couldn't hear and then he leaned closer and closer to Erza.

"What is going on here? Have they both gone crazy?" wondered Happy as their lips eventually met in a kiss. Happy's eyes widened even further as Jellal quickly pushed Erza away and said something to her. She got really flustered and waved with her arms as Jellal walked away.

Happy had just enough sense to return back to the others before Jellal arrived. What he saw made his skin crawl, all of them were writhing in pain laying on the floor with the magic circles drawn on them.

Ultear drew one at Erza as well, but she seemed completely unfazed by the activation of second origin. As _crime sorciere_ got ready to leave the only ones able to stand up were Happy, Charle and Erza as Jet and Droy left earlier.

"So thanks to you nobody can move." Said Erza.

"Just how are you not affected?" asked Meredy.

"She probably had it unlocked from the beginning." reasoned Happy and Charle nodded.

"Good luck fairy tail." was the last thing Jellal said before they vanished in a flash.

As he regained his senses Natsu crawled over to Wendy who was now shivering from the after effects of Ultear's magic. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out from the cabin. Wendy took one look at the sun that was shining above them before giving Natsu a good warm kiss. Natsu felt fuzzy in his mind and he had trouble standing up and yet he didn't feel bad. He reveled in the feeling and kissed back as intensively as he possibly could and Even lucy had to admit that they looked good together.

As the others woke up they all walked down to the beach again to recuperate at the hotel. Natsu was still carrying Wendy when they arrived at the door and Wendy asked to be let down. Reluctantly he complied, but he still held her hand as they climbed the stairs. They had all agreed that they would not be eating dinner that night and so after cleaning up real quick, Natsu and Wendy snuggled together in their bed and Wendy fell asleep almost immediately.

"Now's my chance." thought Natsu as he kissed her to check on the things he'd been wondering a couple of days ago. He bit back a curse as Wendy muttered in her sleep;

"Stupid dimwit."

"Damn! She is beautiful." thought Natsu as he too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

As Natsu woke up he expected to find himself looking straight into Wendy's eyes, but he was the only one in the bed. Not seeing the point in staying in bed he got up and started to dress. Down at breakfast he finally found her. There was an open seat next to her and he quickly claimed it and he realized that Wend had filled his plate already.

"Thank you." he said and kissed her on her forehead seemingly oblivious to the other mages around the table.

"So I see you slept well dimwit." Commented Wendy and Natsu blushed. He started at his meal as he listened to the others small talk.

"So when are we returning to the guild Erza?" asked Lucy. Gray had left the table as soon as Natsu showed up in an attempt to escape the happy couple as unknown to the others he was dealing with his own relationship problems. Unluckily for him, Juvia of course followed him screaming his name.

"I think we've stayed here quite long enough." Erza answered.

"I talked to the man in charge here and said that we would be out of here by today actually." Natsu groaned, he'd grown quite fond of the place and he had memories that were unique to this place only.

"The grand magic games are held in 4 days and so I think it would certainly be wise to leave for Crocus now." Lucy groaned and mumbled something about still being stiff. Natsu laughed at her before getting smacked by Wendy,

"Don't you laugh at her when you're in no better condition yourself dimwit." she said before kissing him. Natsu thought he saw an obvious pattern: Say something stupid, get smacked then get kissed. He was really tempted to say something stupid again, but he stopped himself.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Natsu while eating his second helping. The mountain of food was so large that even Droy would have had some problems with it.

"Dimwit! We're leaving as soon as you finish up eating!" said Gray who'd just entered and had effectively lost Juvia.

"Hey nobody calls Natsu a dimwit but me!" said Wendy before blushing a bit as she realized her mistake.

"Got yourself a pretty cute nickname there, hothead." teased Gray. Which earned him another one of Natsu's famous fireballs?

"We didn't ask for your opinion underwear guy!" everyone at the table started laughing, even Gray had to admit that Natsu got him good with that last remark.

Wendy and Natsu walked hand in hand back towards the guild free of their luggage which they'd tossed on top of Erza's carriage. She didn't seem to mind because she nodded encouragingly every time Natsu turned around and looked at her.

They didn't stop until they reached the capital late at night and met their guildmaster.

"Yo. You're here earlier than we thought!" Said the old man with little Asuka riding on his shoulders.

"Yeah though I don't think we're in any shape to battle right now." said Natsu still holding Wendy's hand which Makarov found quite weird.

"Not to worry the tournament doesn't start until midnight four days from now." they all let out a relieved sigh and promptly fell down on their butts suddenly realizing just how tired they were.

Wendy found good use of their free time already on their first day in Crocus treating her boyfriend to a fancy dinner in one of Crocus best restaurants.

"You know they have lacrima vision here you know. It's so that everyone will be able to enjoy the tournament even while eating." Wendy informed Natsu in a "matter of factly way". Natsu just nodded focusing a little less on his steak.

"You know, when I joined fairy tail Luc warned me to keep my distance from you when we were eating so that I could escape the so called splash zone. I realized quickly enough she wasn't kidding and I kept my distance until the morning when I kissed you. I don't think I've seen the splash zone ever since that day." Natsu felt sweat running down his forehead, as Wendy reached across the table and grabbed his hands.

"What do you mean ever since that day? It's been like three days." said Natsu, Wendy laughed and kissed him again and Natsu just knew he'd said something stupid. So he'd been right with his guess.

"Dimwit, it wasn't one day in the spirit realm. It was almost two months, you forgot? As a matter of fact today it's been exactly two months two months since that morning. Natsu started laughing and Wendy wondered what was so funny.

"I know all that Wendy, you didn't think that I'd miss two anniversaries right? Of course I got you something as well." He produced a box from his pocket and opened it for Wendy to show her the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen.

"I wondered if I should get you a necklace instead, but I guess that's not you at all now is it?" he said taking the bracelet out of the box and helping her with it. It fit her perfectly; it was just a simple bracelet made out of steel links, but along the steel links the maker had made what could only be called a fusion, a fusion of fire and air.

"It's us isn't it?" asked Wendy a single tear running down her cheek. Natsu nodded.

"I thought it would be a good gift just to make sure you never forgot Me." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. It seemed to last forever, like many sunlit days and yet Natsu didn't want it to end. One of the good things of dating an air dragon slayer there was always more air. Wendy was having similar thoughts as her brain felt like it melted from the heat of the kiss.

"How could I ever forget you?" she tried saying but it came out as something like. "Hmm mhmmm". Natsu tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"It seems like you're just about done for the day Wendy." She nodded and she pulled out the payment for the meal in a daze. He kissed her forehead as she'd done during their first day to kick her in gear. Her dazed expression settled into happy bliss and she allowed Natsu to lead her back to their inn.

"What?" wendy hoped she'd heard wrong.

"Yeah all five of us are sleeping in the same room, it's gonna be real stuffy." said Lucy. Gray and Erza nodded with depressed expressions, clearly not one of them liked the idea either.

"But I wanted to sleep alone with Natsu!" complained Wendy and Natsu blushed.

"Pipe down won't you? Not only do I have to share room with Charle and Happy, but all of you as well." said Gray who'd been in a bad mood ever since he woke up that morning. Even Natsu throwing a pillow in his face didn't trigger the usual fight between them.

"Well you'll still get to sleep together though, or rather you'll have to do it since there are really too few beds." Wendy sighed and went to get changed into her nightgown in the bathroom.

"What are you guys looking at?" Natsu asked. As soon as he and Wendy had gotten to bed everyone's eyes were trained on them.

"You know… you're a couple sleeping in the bed, don't you find that a little bit embarrassing?" asked Lucy clearly curious about this and they all seemed to have given it quite a thought.

"he? What are you talking about, we just sleep in the same bed. A kiss and then we usually fall asleep together." Natsu didn't really get it, how dense could people be it was just sleeping right?

"That's right dimwit. Just kissing and sleeping, at least for now" She said kissed him and closed her eyes with a smile on her face in full blush from their dinner events.

"For now?" Natsu wondered as he too fell asleep smiling and thinking about how Wendy had looked after their dinner.

Sorry gotta end it there for now, gonna be poor quality if I make them too long.


	8. Chapter 8

"Natsu, wake up."

"What? I'm up!" he shouted before Wendy managed to get her hand over his mouth.

"It's the middle of the night. Don't yell!"

"If it's the middle of the night then why did you wake me up?" Natsu complained.

"This is the capitol of the whole of Fiore we haven't seen any of it so let's go now."

"In other words you want to sneak out in the middle of the night?" Natsu sighed and looked into Wendy's glittering eyes. Something told him that she wouldn't let the idea go. He sighed once more before unwrapping Wendy and starting to get dressed. He missed Gray's sly smile as he got out of bed.

As they walked down the streets hand in hand Natsu noticed that a stroll in the middle of the night seemed to be more normal in this town at least during the festivals. The clock was two in the night and the city was brightly lit by various lacrimas. Wendy had dressed simple for the occasion just as she usually did. She wore the same dress she'd done when they faced oracion seis and with the bracelet that she'd gotten from Natsu which she treasured above anything else but him of course.

"So how did you know that the city would be this lively in the middle of the night?" asked Natsu.

"I got into some small talk with the innkeeper and he asked me if we were going for a midnight stroll. He explained all about how people did it all the time during the festivals and so I decided to wake you when the others had fallen asleep so that we could have some more time together."

"hnn, okay so what did you have in mind for the night?" asked Natsu smiling down at his girlfriend.

"The crocus castle, it's supposed to be especially beautiful during nighttime." said Wendy as she led Natsu down a the alley leading to the castle.

Natsu's first though when he saw the castle was: "I hope I don't ruin this place." He gaped and Wendy laughed as if she'd read his mind.

"It's supposedly indestructible so no worries about destroying it." she said.

"Yeah well I don't really care all that much about architecture. I care a lot more about you than this building." he said sitting down at the edge of a nearby fountain.

Wendy smiled as she too sat down next to him.

"You know, that's kind of a cliché, but in your case it really works dimwit." she said before kissing him. He smiled and replied;

"Yeah I guess so, but if you say it works then why change it right?" he asked half joking.

"Hey! Remember what I said? If you change too much then it won't be you so stop being so smart all the time!" she complained and Natsu truly thought she was serious until she started laughing, oh how he loved that laugh! She noticed him staring and thought she'd done something wrong and started worrying.

"Hey, I didn't mean it you know? Are you mad?" Natsu kissed her and started laughing a bit himself.

"Yeah I'm mad can't you see?" he spread his arms to emphasize his point and she giggled resting her head against his chest.

"I love you." she said before falling asleep once more.

"Hey, that was your plan all along, to have me carry you back!" Natsu thought the saw Wendy grinning slightly in her sleep as he lifter her up and started on the way back to the inn.

He nodded to the innkeeper who was still up and seemed to find the sight quite amusing and he made sure to close their bedroom door as quietly as possible. As he laid Wendy down beneath the covers and crawled into bed he was surprised to find Happy curled in the bed he kind of wanted to wake him but he thought better of it and left him next to Charle. He tucked himself in and he fell asleep to the soft breathing Wendy.

"Hey, Dimwit?" asked Wendy as she tried to wake Natsu.

"Huh? Another midnight stroll?" he asked as he opened his eyes and saw all the others awake. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Dimwit! That was supposed to be a secret!" Wendy was blushing madly as the others understood what Wendy had done.

"I was waking you up to tell you we were going down to eat breakfast with the rest of the guild dimwit." she kissed him as quickly as se could and in the blink of an eye she had changed and run down to the others. Natsu followed eager to escape Lucy's, Erza's and Gray's questions.

"Whaaaattt!?" the other guild members saw Natsu and Wendy holding hands and finally managed to put two and two together.

"Shit!" thought Natsu, "I forgot that they didn't know already! Well what's done is done." thought Natsu as he leant down to kiss Wendy. As they broke apart the whole guild cheered and Natsu couldn't help but grin at their reaction.

With just two days until the grand magic games started Makarov decided to tell everyone the team for the competition.

"Erza Scarlet! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Lucy Heartfilia! And…." Wendy silently pleaded that she was the last one in the team. Of course, she knew she was nowhere near as strong as Natsu and Gray and definitely not Erza, but Wendy thought she just might be on par with Lucy and so she had hopes.

"Wendy Marvell!" called Makarov at last.


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy threw up her arms and shouted jubilantly before she was lifted off her feet by Natsu who hugged her really tight. As her head rested on his shoulder she was so close to falling asleep again, but she was immediately pulled away from Natsu by Cana who wanted all the details about their relationship.

"Honestly Cana all we do is kiss and spend time together and I love it!" Cana sighed she was obviously disappointed.

"Can I go back to him now?" Wendy asked not really caring about Cana's answer as she rose from the corner of the bar and went to join the others.

"How could you get a girl?" Wakaba asked and Makao joined him,

"I know he really couldn't care less about girls a couple of months ago and look at him now!" the whole guild laughed, but Natsu didn't really care. Wendy gave him a quick kiss as she arrived at the scene before settling herself comfortably with her back against Natsu's legs.

"So, gramps! What are we going to be doing these next two days?" asked Natsu, Makarov nodded as if he'd already considered it. Everyone was expecting some smart speech from the guild master but he just grinned wide and yelled;

"Have fun!" Natsu laughed and Wendy could feel his legs vibrating against her back.

"Hey? How do you feel about checking this festival out during daytime as well?" Natsu leant down and whispered in her ear, she blushed a bit and nodded.

"There is so much foooooooood!" Natsu was in heaven. All these food stands filled with some kind of meat on a stick. The only thing stopping him from raiding them all was Wendy. Whenever she was with him everything else was "Put on hold" so that he had enough time to think about what he was doing.

"You can't eat it all, you don't have enough money." Said Wendy, but Natsu laughed in a perfect Gajeel impression and pulled out a completely stuffed wallet.

"When you don't have to pay rent then you save up a lot." Wendy was surprised she figured her boyfriend was the kind of person that could never save up a single jewel.

"Still I won't eat it all, even I won't be able to without having serious problems for the next week." He patted his stomach like he used to.

""Even you?" then it must be nearly impossible." Wendy laughed at Gray's remark before stopping Natsu from attacking him.

They walked around a lot that day most of the time surrounded by guildmates and Wendy talked to Lucy the whole way so Natsu felt completely alone event though he still held her hand.

"So, Wendy why do you think we got selected to compete?" Lucy seemed to have been pondering it for quite some time now.

"I really don't know I mean they could have picked Mira or Laxus or even Gajeel, but I think they're running late anyways so that must be why we got picked."

"So we're like reserves?" Lucy seemed really disappointed and Wendy suddenly felt bad about telling her that way.

"Neh, you're not reserves. You're two of the most powerful fairy tail mages we have so of course the master chose you." then he did something that surprised both Lucy and Wendy and maybe even himself. He kissed both of them on the forehead. It was totally a brotherly kiss the one he gave to Lucy, but Wendy couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Hey dimwit? Remember what I told you about suddenly going smart? I don't like it" she kissed him just to make her doubts go away, but if she thought about it she knew there was also another reason for it. She had to make sure that Lucy didn't take Natsu from her.

"Okay sure thing Wendy I'll stay dumb for you."

"You better!" she said before both she and Natsu started cracking up.

Kind of short I know, just posted to let you know that I'm having a little problem with making these chapters. As I started this story I decided that I was going to follow the actual story, not make some sort of sidestep from the main story. I have now discovered yet again how difficult that actually is and so I warn you that these chapters will not be posted as often as they used to since I have to take my time writing them. Post me reviews if there is something you would like me to add and I'll consider it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Just a little more than one day now Natsu." said Wendy, they were back at the inn and Wendy was in her favorite position, resting comfortable with her back against Natsu's knees. She could feel Natsu's excitement through the trembling of his knees.

"You bet! Just watch me in my battles, it's going to be a clean sweep every match!" Wendy giggled and nodded.

"Yes I bet you will be excellent dimwit." she said mocking him.

"Well so will you of course, you're so strong now." he answered slamming his fists together to prove his point.

"I guess so, but I don't like fighting so I hope I don't have to all that much." Natsu sighed, but he knew Wendy really didn't like fighting so he understood.

"Don't worry Natsu, though I really don't like to fight. I like watching your battles." She said before she rose from her position. She kissed him before she walked up to their room.

"Hey Natsu cool down on your couple thingy why don't ya?" called Max. That was all it took to start a fight. Natsu turned on him and delivered the first blow. Max blocked it easily with his sand.

"Don't you forget that I'm just as strong as you are at the moment!" Max seemed confident, until Natsu delivered the second blow and he was blown away by the force.

"You said you were just as powerful as me right? Well you might have been, but that was 2 months ago." he turned to follow Wendy upstairs leaving a knocked out Max lying in the corner of the bar. He found Wendy fully changed lying in the bed with a comfortable smile. She could have been fast asleep the way it looked, but Natsu knew better. During the few nights that they'd shared she had never fallen asleep without him.

"Hey." he said and she opened her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You know you don't have to do this right?" he asked.

"I might not like fighting all that much, but I still want to be on the team to. It's my way of testing myself. I want to know that I can do something for myself and not just be the one who needs rescuing all the time." he sighed before joining her in the bed.

"You know you're not like that." was the last thing Natsu said before falling asleep.

"Hey you two the master said that he had something to tell us." said Erza effectively waking the two up. Wendy blinked and looked at Natsu who was smiling.

"Midnight the tournament starts." Wendy said, Natsu nodded before they both got out of bed.

"Here you go Erza you gotta read this by tonight." said Makarov throwing Erza a brick sized book. It was all the rules of the tournament.

"Why couldn't you have given this to me before?" demanded Erza.

"I forgot." said Makarov before charging off to pee.

"Don't worry Erza, I'll finish it." said Levy producing a pair of windreading glasses from her bag. Jet and Droy shouted levy's name in admiration and affection and Erza sighed in relief.

"I'll leave it to you then."

Just half an hour later Levy was ready to rum up the most important rules of the tournament.

"The one that you need to worry about the most is that you have to stay at your dormitories at midnight tonight." She said and the five mages all nodded.

"Well if we all have until midnight today," Lucy started.

"Then the rest of the time we can do whatever we want!" yelled Natsu ready to spend the last day before the tournament with Wendy.

"Stop right there Salamander!" it was Charle, one of the few who still called Natsu for Salamander.

"Today is the last day before the tournament starts which means that it is my last chance to spend time with her." She pointed to Wendy.

"Charle is right," said Wendy.

"I haven't spent and time with here these last weeks and I won't get to ether during the tournament." Natsu sighed and kissed Wendy before he watched the two of the walk out through the doors of the inn together.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cheer up Natsu!" called Lucy to his left. He'd been kind of glum since watching Wendy leave the guild and Lucy didn't think that he could take it anymore.

"Aye!" agreed Happy and Natsu couldn't help but grin at them.

"As you wish!" he said running ahead of hem laughing like crazy.

"That's not what we meant!" argued Lucy trying to catch up with him.

"Aye!" agreed Happy as he over to Natsu who'd suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" the cat asked heaving for air.

"I wanna see what's going on there." he said pointing towards a large crowd of people who were screaming in admiration at someone. Natsu worked furiously trying to force his way through the crowd and fell on his knees just as he busted through.

"Look who we have here!" yelled an excited blond haired mage.

"Hey Rouge! It's Natsu!" he called to the black haired mage at his side.

"I don't care." he simply stated and the blonde cracked a wicked smile.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Natsu confused, but he wished he hadn't because the crowd had definitely heard him and he was starting to feel like he'd done that time with Bora: One false move and you're shish kebab!

"You heard of sabertooth's twin dragon slayers?" asked the blonde and flashed another one of his grins.

"I'm Sting and he's Rouge." Happy watched a pair of exceeds walk up to him. One in a purple frogsuit.

"This cat looks boring!" one of them said.

"Frosch thinks so too!" the one in the suit agreed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" yelled Happy both in shock and anger.

"I hear you're entering the grand magic games Natsu?" Natsu nodded clearly still a bit dazed.

"I hope we get to meet in the tournament as well cause then you'll be able to see what true dragon slayers can do!"

"True dragon slayers?" both Natsu and Happy asked.

"That's right! Sting and Rouge have both defeated a dragon single handedly while you couldn't even lay a hand on Acnologia!" the second cat laughed.

"Lay off a bit Lector, the little guilds are allowed some dignity." said before howling with laughter.

"You killed your parents? You killed the one teaching you dragon slaying magic?" Natsu couldn't understand this at all and hea was ready to send Sting flying anytime now. Sting frowned.

"That's got nothing to do with you! The point is that we will crush you old school dragon slayers in the competition." he said before making an exit through the crowd and leaving Lucy to try and calm Natsu down.

"I wanted to see this town with you alone." said Charle strolling long one of the big streets of the city.

"So that's why you've been cooped up at the inn for the few days?" asked Wendy, of course she knew that the exceed didn't like to share Wendy with Natsu and thus she understood the cat very well.

"Well that's one of the reasons. If I had gone with you I would have had to struggle with the he-cat as well!" Wendy laughed and Charle was glad that at least her laugh hadn't changed during these months.

"I think that's one thing you really wouldn't mind at all." Wendy answered joking with Charle.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are Wendy? Cause if you do then I have to talk to that little hothead of yours about planting those kind of ideas in your head." Wendy laughed a bit more and sprinted ahead of Charle leading an unknowing Exceed towards Wendy's favorite part of the city.

"Wow it's so amazing!" for once the white Exceed wasn't sparing her emotions. Just like the time with Natsu it was dark when the pair arrived at the garden surrounding the Crocus castle.

"You've been here before? With Natsu?" Wendy blushed and nodded remembering their kiss at the edge of one of the fountains.

"This was where you went on your midnight stroll wasn't it you mischievous little girl!" Charle wouldn't have dared to call her that just two months ago for fear of her starting to cry, but now the little girl merely giggled.

"Well I could have kept this place a secret you know, if you don't like it then we can just leave right away." Charle was shocked at this before realizing that the little blue haired girl was merely messing with her.

"Wendy!" called the white cat, but she was too late as Wendy had sprinted on to the next fountain.

"Don't joke around like this!" Charle complained when she saw Wendy sticking her head into nearby bush.

"I'm not joking around I can hear something!" Wendy answered and as Charle turned quiet as well she too could hear it.

"I can hear it too, but it's not coming from the bush, it's higher up. Like at one of the lamp poles." Charle looked up to see a weird black creature. Afraid at this creature she wanted to scream, but her scream was cut short when it jumped down and hit her and her whole world went black.

"Wendy…." Was her last thought before darkness claimed her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn those two!" said Natsu stomping his way back to the guild.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. When he arrived back at the inn he took one quick look in the bar checking for Wendy. He didn't see her and so he went up to their room.

"Hey Wendy all the other guilds have arrived!" he said before realizing that she wasn't there.

"We already know that dimwit! I met Lyon earlier." Gray said clearly unhappy about the event.

"Where is Wendy though?" Natsu asked not really caring about anything else at the moment.

"Dunno and it's nearly midnight so your girlfriend better show up soon." Natsu turned on Gray, but their argument was cut short by a knock on the door.

"We came to wish you all good luck!" it was Lisanna accompanied by Elfman.

"Have you seen Wendy?" Natsu asked Lisanna starting to worry.

"No. Shouldn't she be here by now?" Natsu nodded. Only seconds later a loud announcer's voice rung throughout the city.

"To reduce the number of guilds from 113 to the required 8 we will hold a preliminary event."

"Preliminary event?" Natsu wondered.

"Without any further ado let's start the challenge!" the inns of the town that were hosting magicians rose up to the sky and Natsu was already feeling nauseas.

A staircase formed leading up to a giant sphere.

"The first 8 guilds to make it here will be the ones competing in the contest, let sky labyrinth begin!" loud cheering sounded throughout the city.

"But Wendy isn't even here!" Natsu complained.

"That's no problem! If Wendy can't compete then you've got a man instead!" said Elfman picking up all four of them and charging up the staircase.

"Lisanna! Go find Wendy please!" pleaded Natsu and Lisanna nodded.

"Now let's go, to the grand magic games!" he roared and the others all cheered in agreement.

The inside of the labyrinth was the most confusing thing that Natsu had ever seen and he got dizzy just by looking at it. They walked around a bit before they had their first encounter with another guild.

"Lookie here, there really are fairies here this year too!" it was twilight ogre, the guild that they had taken up a loan from earlier.

"Hey Natsu the pumpkin announcer did say that anything goes in the labyrinth right?" said Gray grinning madly.

"I just figured this thing out, we've been drawing a map right? Well so have they so what if we just beat them and take their map!" Natsu's grin rivaled Gray's as well and in mere seconds the group from Twilight flew out of the labyrinth one map shorter.

"Heh this works really well actually!" said Lucy who had two maps to compare with now.

"You four just beat up the other teams and I'll worry about where we're going, sound okay to you?" the other four nodded with an evil glint in their eyes.

There seemed to be no end to the other guilds' teams and so Lucy's map grew more and more detailed until they finally made it to the exit. Gray and Natsu mimicked Gajeel's laugh and they all went through the door.

"Congratulations to you all." said the pumpkin host that they met on the other side of the door.

"First place right?" said Gray grinning madly.

"Not quite, you finished number 8 and so you just made the cut."

"Whaaaaat!? Number 8 after all of that? This might really be interesting." Natsu wondered what the others were like.

"What's the deal with these outfits?" Natsu complained when he found the outfits their master had picked out for them.

"It seems the master would like us to wear matching clothes. Don't fret Natsu it's a cute idea." said Erza changing into her own outfit.

"Yeah I like the clothes as well!" agreed Gray.

"Try saying that after actually wearing them!" yelled Lucy when she saw that he'd already stripped out of them.

"I can't wear this thing." said Elfman holding up the outfit that was obviously meant for Wendy. Natsu cracked up before remembering Wendy. And he was filled with worry yet again.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled as he charged through the doors of the infirmary where he found both her and Charle lying in the bed.

"Natsu?" she wondered opening her eyes and seeing his warm gaze.

"What happened to you?" he demanded, but she shook her head.

"I don't know, all that I can remember is some weird black creature that jumped me." she yelled in pain as she felt a massive headache approaching.

"It's the consequences of magic power deficiency, she lost so much magic power all at once and something like that puts an enormous strain on the body." Porlyusica said seemingly materializing right next to Lucy making her jump.

"You heard that, right Wendy? She said that you lost much magic power. I told you that you were powerful." Natsu encouraged her.

"That doesn't matter at all right now because I won't be competing in this tournament thanks to this." she cried heavily, but Natsu simply bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you worry Elfman will take your place temporarily and then you just focus on getting better." she nodded as the team walked out from the infirmary.

"If the one that attacked Wendy is in the tournament then I will rip him to pieces!" Natsu roared walking down the entrance to the arena.

"We'll be right behind you Natsu." Gray promised as the group of five entered the arena and met the cheering crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

The crowd roared as Fairy Tail made their grand entrance.

"Finishing 8th place in the sky labyrinth, will the guild that was the strongest 7 years ago be able to reclaim their former glory or will they fall?" the announcer asked. Everyone seemed to be pointing at them and mocking them except for their own guildmates and Natsu was about to turn on them.

"Don't bother, there's no point in giving them even more reason to laugh at us."

"The next guild, the wild three headed dog with the mighty roar. Quatro Cerberus!" a group of mages dressed in a weird fashion walked confidently out on the arena field.

"Wild!" called one of the. Who seemed to be the leader and the others answered with a howl of their own.

"Four!"

"Next we have the majestic blue horse that soars through the heaven. Blue Pegasus!" Erza flinched as Ichiya and his team made their entrance.

"Go blue Pegasus!" cheered Jenny from the commentators booth.

"Jenny? Can you tell us who's inside the bunny costume?" the team from Blue Pegasus consisted of the standard trimens (Ren, Eve and Hibiki), Ichiya and some weird guy in a bunny suit.

"No," she said and giggled a bit.

"Even I don't know the identity of this team member." She explained. Ichiya made his way to towards Erza and she tensed.

"How come you're only 6th place?" asked Natsu.

"You're one to talk when you only made it in last place yourselves, but we were upheld a bit so there you have it." Explained Hibiki and flashed a smile to Lucy.

"Here we have the contrasts of the wild and uncivilized Quatro Cerberus, the elegant all female guild. Mermaid Heel!" a group of five women mages walked out and met the crowd steely calm. The one in the lead noticed Erza looking at her and shot her a stern look which made Erza look away.

"Now we have a surprise for you all! The former dark guild, founded by Master Makarov's son. Raven tail! 3rdplace!" Erza and the others turned their heads and watched in shock as the raven tail team made their entry.

"Hey fairies did you like our little greeting with the blue haired girl?" asked the one who seemed to be the leader.

"You did that to Wendy!?" Natsu went mad and his fists lit up as he saw the creature riding on one of the raven tail members' back. It had its face morphed into Wendy and acted as if it was wiped out. Natsu had had enough and sent a fireball towards the creature which sent it flying towards the other side of the arena.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!" he roared.

"By attacking a member of another team Natsu Dragneel is disqualified from the first day's events!" called the pumpkin judge.

"Suits me just fine, it was still worth it!" he answered before walking out of the arena, clearly heading for the infirmary.

"With that unforeseen interruption out of the way lets welcome the second surprise of the day! Fairy tail B team!" Erza, Lucy, Gray and Elfman gaped wide as the second fairy tail guild made their appearance on the stage.

"Haha! That's just something the master would do, but I won't lose to them!" cheered Natsu from the infirmary at Wendy's side.

"Calm down dimwit! You got yourself disqualified so you won't get to face them remember?"

"Damn that raven tail guild, when they picked on you like that it's just fair that I beat them up!"

"It seems there is some confusion about how there could be two teams from the same guild in the competition. Would you care to explain how this could be Yajima san?" asked the hehad commentator.

"Of course, out of the over 100 teams that entered, several of them were actually from the same guilds and thus it's not so unthinkable that one guild could manage to get two teams through."

"But doesn't that give fairy tail a huge advantage, in the big events they can team up against the others." Gray laughed at that remark and answered the commentator as loudly as he could.

"Do you seriously think that we would go easy on other mages just because we're from the same guild? We're fairy tail! We don't go easy on each other!"

"That's right for once Gray!" cheered Natsu still from the infirmary.

"Shush! Don't be so loud, I don't want Grandine to throw you out you know!" Natsu sighed and kissed her.

"As you wish." He answered. And he watched her until she fell asleep before exiting the room.

"Natsu Dragneel, you really have wised up even if Wendy doesn't want to acknowledge it." whispered porlyusica.

"And finally the guild currently holding the title of strongest, their mighty roar silences the seas. Sabertooth!" The crowd went crazy when the team from Sabertooth walked in and Sting welcomed the applause with open arms. He searched the crowd for Natsu who'd seated himself next to Lisanna. He seemed strangely content just sitting there watching. Gajeel froze as he felt Rouge looking in his direction.

"What are you looking at punk!?" Rouge turned away as if nothing had happened.

"Now without further ado let's start the first event! Hidden!"

Would be nice if I was going to start the event right? Sorry not gonna happen today. I would like to apologize for making Natsu disqualified on the first day, but it was merely to get a real reaction out of the attack on Wendy. Rest assured that it will not affect the way the tournament will be going.


	14. poll!

Okay I need some ideas for a second pairing, please be creative and don't just take the obvious ones. Also both Erza and Jellal are of limits since i plan to put them together somewhere along the story. (I arleady know where, but I won't tell you haha.) Going to try and post a new chapter as soon as possible. Btw I don't expect much response to this one so I will probably go with the first couple that shows up during the first week. also be sure to check out my new story that I will be posting soon, It's gonna be epic!


	15. Chapter 14

"Hidden?" wondered Lucy.

"So it's like a game of hide and seek? That seems easy enough though I wish Wendy was here, she's so tiny she'd have no problem hiding."

"Then I'll go in Wendy's stead!" Elfman shouted eagerly.

"Idiot! What part of you says hidden? I'll go." Said Gray and Erza nodded.

The other guilds quickly decided on which members they were going to send and they all met at the center of the field, Lyon and Gray starting an argument the moment they arrived.

"Just remember the agreement that if we win we get Juvia Gray!" lyon said smugly and Juvia blushed like crazy.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything like that, but it won't matter because we won't lose."

"Now we start Hidden!" said the announcer's voice.

A giant magic circle appeared over the arena and from the ground rose a replica of a city.

"What just happened?" asked Gray out loud as he found himself in a separate corner of the city. He grew even more shocked when he saw replicas of himself and the other contestants walking around the city.

"The rules of this game are not as simple as they seem, you are to seek out the other contestants and deliver a single blow. You get one point per attack delivered on another contestant, but be aware. You will lose a point every time you attack a copy. So the copy's you see in front of you are off limits. Of course you also lose a point when you get attacked. Now! Disappear into the crowd and strike from the shadows!" Gray started following the crowd murmuring to himself.

"This one is tricky one." He had no idea of what was going on with the others and he thought he was all alone until he heard a crude laugh behind him.

"So I finally found me a fairy." it was Narpuding, the representative from Raven tail.

"Either that or I found me a raven!" Gray said as he activated his magic and attacked Narpuding. The crowd gasped as they saw his new creation magic and they were sure that Gray had earned himself the first point of the game. That is until they saw what had really happened. On the ground lied he broken form of a copy of Narpuding and behind it the original snickered.

"Shit! I attacked a copy!" he yelled as he was warped to another location.

During the course of the event Gray was vaguely aware of how the others were doing. He knew about Juvia trying to hug a copy of himself and how Eve had gotten blasted by Lyon, but Narpuding was proving himself to be more than enough for Gray as he seemed intent on taking down only him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Like Eve?" asked Gray sarcastically.

"Aren't you supposed to say that to those who are bigger than you? Not to those who are half your size?"

"Screw that and that's the second time you've landed an attack on me and the third time you've messed with me!" Gray groaned, he had no idea of how Narpuding was doing it.

"Oh my! It seems that Rufus from Sabertooth has finally done enough watching and is ready to take action. Look at him standing so calmly at the rooftop!" Natsu sighed at how easy it seemed to impress the announcer.

"Into a night of falling stars!" Rufus announced as he shocked both Gray ad Lyon with his unique form of creation magic.

"With just a few more minutes on the clock Rufus has turned the game around by blasting everyone with his magic and taking an easy lead. The others don't seem to like this at all and they have all started fighting each other to try and gain some last points."

"Back to square one!" yelled as he'd gained 3 fast points.

"Not quite fairy! This attack sends you back to -1 yet again!" Gray groaned yet again as he was blasted away.

"There, we now stop the event and the standings are clear. With an overwhelming turnaround Rufus snatches the victory closely followed by Narpuding and Lyon!" the crowd went crazy when Rufus bowed and made his exit.

"At the absolute bottom we have the two teams from fairy tail." both Juvia and Gray made their way out of the arena to escape the roars of laughter from the crowd.

"You did well Gray." Lucy tried to encourage him, but she failed miserably. She watched him walk down the dark corridor towards the changing rooms.

"Raven tail and Sabertooth! You will pay, both of you!" he yelled punching the wall which created a massive crater.

"Without further ado, let's start off the matches for the first day. First of we have Lucy Heartphilia from fairy tail a versus Flare Corona!" The announcer called and Lucy pointed at herself in shock.

"Me?" Natsu shouted complaints from the arena.

"I wanna take revenge on them for what they did to Wendy, let me fight instead!" Lucy sighed before answering;

"That's not possible, besides you got yourself disqualified remember?" she turned and faced her opponent.

"One two and begin!" said the pumpkin judge before hurrying out of the way.

"This is it! Taurus time to return the favor. Gate of the golden bull, I open thee." The giant bull made his appearance swinging his huge battleaxe.

"Gate of the scorpion!" lucy continued, "I summon thee!" the crowd cheered as Lucy pulled of a simultaneous release. Scorpio made the first attack but Flare blocked it easily with her lifelike hair.

"Let's go Taurus! Use the sand from Scorpio and beat her down with your attack. " with the combined attack of Taurus and Scorpio Flare was sent flying and the match was fully started.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'll get your whole guild for that blondie! Wolf hair manipulation!" Flares hair mowed in a way that Lucy could have never imagined and it formed a wolf that looked so lifelike. Still, Lucy stood there steely calm and summoned her third spirit.

"Cancer!" In a flash after being summoned Cancer cut up the whole wolf and the red locks landed on the ground. While the whole guild of lamia scale was surprised about the way Flare's hair moved, the other guilds cheered madly for Lucy.

"Now you've really done it!" Flare seemed really ad at the moment and Lucy was very afraid, but she was determined to make them pay for making a fool out of fairy tail. Yet again Flare made her hair attack Lucy but this time she wrapped it around Lucy's ankles and tossed her around so quickly that Cancer couldn't do anything to defend her.

"I can make my hair move however I want to so you have no defense for my unique magic."

"There is one way actually! And don't you think it was kind of obvious what your magic was?" Lucy whispered to last part so as to not hurt Flare's feelings any more than what was necessary , but Flare howled in rage.

"No excuses for you now, and defense against my hair? I think not!"

"Then think again, go fleuve d'etoile!" Lucy's whip sprang to life and whenever she was tossed around so was Flare due to Lucy biding her.

"My whip is the same as your hair I can move it just as well." As they both released each other Flare was speechless, she'd never been countered so easily before and it was making her furious. No way was a little fairy going to beat her!

"That's the last straw guess where I'll be attacking from now!" Flare shot her hair towards the ground and it tunneled down so Lucy had no way to to know where it was going to show up.

"Where is she going to attack from?" Lucy wondered searching the ground for any indications before turning back toface flare, she noticed Flare was pointing at something. More specifically someone,

"Asuka!" Lucy yelled before she was muffled.

"No more talking from you honey or I won't hold back against the little girl." Flare said laughing and throwing Lucy around like a rag doll. She brought Lucy close now fully restricted.

"And of course no fighting back either. No talking, no fighting. Only screams will come from you." the entire stadium gasped as Lucy was thrown against the wall, this time very fast.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Erza yelled out loud.

"They were evenly matched just a second ago and now she's just playing with Lucy."

"That's it I give up" Lucy tried to say, but she found herself completely gagged and unable to get a word out.

"Quitting isn't allowed either I'm gonna make you all pay and I'll hear your screams. Now we shall see how well you like my hair." Lucy could see the tip of hair moving towards he constricted body it had the form of the raven tail guild mark.

"Now to make this match a little bit more memorable, let's brand this mark on your body, a steaming hot mark that will last forever. Now where shall I put this?" Lucy struggled as hard as she could and squealed through her gag.

"I sa so that's what you wanted me to day, place it on top of your own guild mark." Lucy's eyes widened in alarm,

"No please anything but that!" she screamed not realizing her mistake before it was too late.

"I said no more talking blondie!"

"That's it!" Natsu yelled from next to Lisanna.

"What do you mean Natsu? You going to go back to Wendy in the middle of the match?" Lisanna seemed kind of irritated, but Natsu didn't notice.

"Yes I do, but that's not it, I thought I heard Lucy yell and now I know I was right!" he said ripping out the piece of Flare's hair from next to Asuka before yelling over to Lucy.

"It's okay! Now you can go full out Lucy!" Lucy immediately understood and summoned Gemini who landed a direct hit on flare freeing their owner.

"Let's do that! Gemini!"

"Okay, if you say so, but it's going to be very embarrassing for you and we haven't perfected it." Gemini said before transforming into a clone of Lucy though differently clothed than their owner they now looked identical. I you could call them clothed at all. Having only a towel wrapped around her the clone of Lucy was nearly naked.

"Why are you transforming into me dressed like that!?" Lucy said trying to cover herself only remembering that it wouldn't help.

"No matter let's just use this spell to take her down once and for all." Gemini nodded and they started chanting.

"No way! Did she master it that quickly?" Hibiki wondered remembering the spell that she was chanting. After all it was he who gave it to her.

"Urano Metoria!" Lucy saw the spell activate, but just before it hit Flare all the magic power vanished and Lucy fell down on the ground completely exhausted.

"What happened?" she wondered before starting to feel dizzy.

"It's okay, it's not your fault that they cheated." Lucy wasn't conscious enough to hear what Natsu was saying, but she knew it was Natsu.

"You know I really was in love with you." Lucy said before falling asleep in his arms, Natsu just shrugged it off thinking that she was delirious.

**Sorry that each chapter is so short and that there's such a long wait between them i'm just havung a lot to do. Private life just got a whole lot more important. please let me know if there is anything that you would like to change and I also think that if you'd known me well enough you'd see that i layed out the ground work for the next pairing already so your guess what's it gonna be. tell me what you think an I'll show you next feel fre to check out my other story as well.**


End file.
